masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Tullis
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Great work so far. Keep it up! :JoePlay (talk) 20:25, 8 December 2007 (UTC) Good job! I applaud all the effort you've put into the wiki. Thanks. --avfanatic (talk) 16:21, 10 December 2007 (UTC) You're very welcome. :) -Tullis :Ditto what avfanatic said. You are indeed an asset to this wiki. JoePlay (talk) 22:17, 10 December 2007 (UTC) :I must thank you too. It's not long time since i found this great game and every time i want to know something about ME, i go here... Big thanks to you (watching wiki and doing great job) and other contributors for their work. --J.i.gorkij 19:00, 13 May 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks, on behalf of everyone. And welcome! --Tullis 19:39, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Welcome to Adminship Hey Tullis. I was going to leave a message on the talk page of the wiki's admins, but I noticed they've both been inactive for a fairly long time. Then I noticed your request for adminship, and checked your contribs to see that you're still active. So, I got my boss at Wikia to make you sysop (admin). Congrats! =) I know you'll be a good one. The reason I came to the ME wiki today was to give a heads up about the PC release, which is coming very soon (28th of this month). While I don't expect a HUGE amount of new editors, I'm sure there will be a good bit. Since you're now the only active admin, here are a few tips for being an admin (some of which I noticed you're already doing). *Check recent edits and welcome all new users (even unregistered IPs). The easist way is by using Template:Welcome. *Occasionally look for problem reports. The easiest way is to add the problem reports widget to your sidebar. To do this, click the MORE button in the upper right. Then click Manage widgets, find Problem Reports and click the + or you can go to . *Occasionally check and put any pages on the list into appropriate categories. *Take care of vandalism/spam and temporarily block (ban) the vandals. If you have any questions at all about any of that, or need any help with something, don't hesitate to leave a message on my talk page. Congrats again! JoePlay (talk) 18:45, 8 May 2008 (UTC) :Thank you! I'll do my best. :) -- Tullis 16:59, 10 May 2008 (UTC) TLJ + Mass Effect Just noticed that you write on the TLJ wiki as well. You've got good taste in games. =) --SentientMachine 19:46, 7 July 2008 (UTC) :Aww, thanks. (Be even more impressive if TLJWiki was actually up right now, but still. : ) ) --Tullis 19:57, 7 July 2008 (UTC) ::Actually we just resurrected the TLJWiki on Wikia: http://tlj.wikia.com . --Tullis 17:20, 6 January 2009 (UTC) New logo Hey Tullis. I saw your request for a new logo, so I made one. Take a look: The Monaco skin can now display a Wiki.png image of up to 216 pixels wide (to completely fill the logo area), but anyone using Monobook will only see the 135 pixels in the middle. That's why the text in the logo I just made is in the middle, so that anyone using Monobook will see what looks like a full logo and not something cut off at both sides. If you want me to make any changes to the logo, just say so, or if you want to use it as is, simply upload it as Wiki.png to replace the old logo. The wiki is looking better than ever. When I first started working on this wiki back when it was only a few pages, I never would've guessed it would end up at over 900... and there's still two more ME games to be made! You are indeed a great admin. Keep it up! JoePlay (talk) 01:19, 14 September 2008 (UTC) :Thanks for coming back so quickly! I do like the new logo: just seeing what others think before I upload it. And thanks for the support too. I still think we've got some of the best contributors on Wikia working here, which is why the wiki will hopefully continue to grow. : D --Tullis 01:23, 14 September 2008 (UTC) Video Hey Tullis. I wanted to give you a heads up on a new project that we, the Wikia Gaming Team, are starting. I'm going to the top gaming wikis and adding relevant videos (from YouTube) to a few of the most popular/visited articles. We'll be tracking their usage to find out if it could be an extra enhancement to articles that people will use. If you have any questions, feedback, etc, feel free to drop me a message. JoePlay (talk) 01:07, 9 November 2008 (UTC) :I personally have a lot of concerns regarding using in-game footage in articles, as it's a violation of copyright. I would really prefer that these videos weren't on here, but if it's Wikia policy... --Tullis 01:40, 9 November 2008 (UTC) ::Hey Tullis. I removed the remaining videos that I added yesterday. This is just an experiment that we're doing, and we expected that not every wiki would welcome the videos, so no worries. We totally respect the wishes of each wiki community. For the record, any YouTube video (that isn't deleted by YouTube) is fair use by us or any other website, so if there were any copyright issues, it would be them, not us, that would be in violation. JoePlay (talk) 21:00, 10 November 2008 (UTC) Hi Tullis. Since you are an admin of Mass Effect Wiki, I respect your decision on POSTING VIDEOS. But if we have to truly consider about Copyright Materials, we have to take in-game screen shots for our consideration also. Because according to my knowledge in-game screen shots are consider as Copyright Materials (At least in Wikipedia)--Snfonseka. :There's a difference between individual screenshots and posting entire in-game subplots (I refer to the Ashley conversations you linked to) which have been recorded from the game. That dilutes the experience and chases away possible Mass Effect players. Screenshots are designed to attract and illustrate. But if I am officially notified otherwise I'll take action. --Tullis 18:44, 20 November 2008 (UTC) Screenshot archive In case you could make use of it, I created a zip file of every single screenshot from Mass Effect that I took--some 2,200, I believe. I used a program called IZArc to split the ZIP file into three parts so I could put it on RapidShare; I don't know if you'll need the same program to put it back into one archive. Here are the download links: http://rapidshare.com/files/195821451/ME-Screenshot-Archive.z01 http://rapidshare.com/files/195846514/ME-Screenshot-Archive.z02 http://rapidshare.com/files/196175358/ME-Screenshot-Archive.zip I apologize for all the gratuitous screenshots of my Shepards and my wife's Shepards. :) RobertM525 02:47, 10 February 2009 (UTC) :That is... a LOT of screenshots. I'll take a look through them, but if there's not something we can use out of 2,200 screenshots, I'd be utterly amazed. Thank you! --Tullis 02:53, 10 February 2009 (UTC) If you're up to downloading all of it, simply putting all three files in the same place and attempting to open the last one may be sufficient to see them as one archive. On my system, it doesn't appear that they need to be "recombined" to work. FWIW. RobertM525 04:27, 11 February 2009 (UTC) :I've tried downloading all three and opening the last one, but still no dice. Must be a Mac thing... Boo. --Tullis 05:10, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Style Guide I LOVE the style guide! The section on capitalization was EXACTLY what I was looking for. Great work!SpartHawg948 01:41, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :Thanks : ) It's mostly a merge from the old Manual of Style, but that was impossible to find... stupid search bar. I've now put links to both on the front page. --Tullis 01:45, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Sorry Sorry about that nonsense on my talk page (as well as another individuals page). I tried to resolve it myself earlier today, but the other party involved didn't want to let it go. But, as the saying goes, it DOES take two to tango, and I for one have decided the issue is resolved. Sorry you had to get dragged into it. SpartHawg948 21:25, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :Not a problem, it's what I (we) are here for, right? : ) --Tullis 21:29, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Need Help With Something i am doing a comprehensive paperr on wiki vandelism for my web design class. And with science fiction wiki's people tend to add there own non canonical races, i noticed there was a races added by a vandal, this race is called the garol (i think). is there any chance i can get some information on specific aspects of this fictitious race. Hey. When I first joined this community you said I could leave a message here if I needed help, and I do. I think we've got a troll. Someone calling themself ralok has posted on the Gillian Grayson talk page a) Calling me (or possibly you, but probably me) a "cockbite" b) giving some rather confused misinformation about autism and c) calling autistic people lazy and stupid. This is just a troll that I shouldn't respond to, right? I know it's pretty obvious, but considering that I'm on the spectrum myself, as is my little brother, it's very hard not to take this personally. Also, as an admin, can you do anything about this guy?--HighTime 04:23, 25 May 2009 (UTC) :I'm not surprised you were offended; those comments were appalling. I've asked him to remove this "edit" immediately. If he doesn't, I will, and he'll be banned shortly after. --Tullis 01:21, 25 May 2009 (UTC) :Thanks--HighTime 04:23, 25 May 2009 (UTC) ::The comment has been removed and I've (hopefully) said my piece on his Talk page. With your permission, I'd like to consider this incident closed. --Tullis 04:28, 25 May 2009 (UTC) :::Of course. Thanks again for your help. --HighTime 04:33, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Needs a Message Board perhaps?... I have been a part of the wiki world for a long time and I have grown fond of the Halopedia Message Board, it seems like this site is in need of one as it is indeed close to the 1000 article line. Just a thought....--2K Dragon 14:17, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :Might be worth looking into. Do you have any links to info about the Halopedia Message Board I could investigate? --Tullis 14:25, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Dunno.... I can ask Commander tony about it..... or I think I'll just look into it. --2K Dragon 17:42, 27 May 2009 (UTC) http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/User:2K_Dragon ;My halopedia user page.... ;create an account here and look into the preset options for creating a userpage is is alot easier but you still get to keep your wiki page (mine sucks) ;the main point of having a message board is to make it easier to converse and to have the ability to have a private conversation. ;I want you to talk to nic' via the message board after you have created an account and he can help you I will be standing by for questions but I am currently preping for final exams at my school... ;I am sorry for the uhhh... bad spelling and pathetic wording but my brothers ipod touch auto "corrects" spelling according to how you normaly spell the word...... I will be gone for around 8-12 hours sorry..... (also for your concideration: a ranking system, phew! jeez one step at a time 2K.....) --2K Dragon 17:56, 27 May 2009 (UTC) vandal probs here on this site??? --2K Dragon 18:00, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :...Sorry, what? I seem to be getting messages from two people with the same username. --Tullis 18:10, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Is that possable?!!!! I am sorry I do not usu talk via a discussion page, Am I wording this wrong? I assure you I am one and the same..... --2K Dragon 12:55, 28 May 2009 (UTC) ::My mistake, I apologise. Thanks for the links. Yeah, we have a minor vandal problem but... so does every wiki. : ) --Tullis 13:08, 28 May 2009 (UTC) How can I help? (as a foot note, halopedia does not have that problem, when a vandal surfaces he/she is crushed within the hour... by an admin ar a user with rollback.) --2K Dragon 13:38, 28 May 2009 (UTC) :Actually we stay on top of it pretty well; we generally spot most vandalism and quietly roll it back before there's a problem. I don't generally "crush" vandals except in rare cases, as most vandals are attention-seekers and that's just playing right into their hands. : ) But I appreciate the offer. --Tullis 14:06, 28 May 2009 (UTC) yes and by crush I am saying the (shudder) BANHAMMER... --2K Dragon 16:29, 28 May 2009 (UTC) lol I was only kidn' dont worry were not that harsh.... well CT is but not the rest of us... I like this site better...--2K Dragon 11:59, 29 May 2009 (UTC) VA Question Hey Tullis, it's nice to know that I'm not the only one interested in the voice acting of ME. :) Anyway, I think that a few of the voice actors listed on character pages are incorrect. :Doctor Warren / Mira - Diane Michelle (not Kath Soucie) :Rafael Vargas / Zabaleta - Townsend Coleman (not Cam Clarke) Figured that I should ask you about this before doing anything... Thoughts? --Morlan 01:08, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :Hey, if they're wrong, go ahead and correct 'em. No need to ask. : ) :Yes, I am a terrible VA geek. My main reason for posting the voice actors here (even if I occasionally flub it :p) is this: the voice acting in ME is damned good and most of the actors only have "Additional Roles" on their IMDB page. I feel that if someone does good VO, they deserve specific credit. : ) --Tullis 01:14, 2 June 2009 (UTC) ::Haha.. what if they did poor VO work in ME? do they still deserve credit? ::I agree, the voice acting in Mass Effect is fantastic. Some of the best I’ve ever heard in a game (or any other medium).--Morlan 01:37, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :::Well, in that event, we need to know who to blame. >:) :::One thing: you're sure that's not Kath Soucie? I could have sworn that was her. It's either those two or Talitha, unless Diane Michelle did her too. : ) --Tullis 01:39, 2 June 2009 (UTC) ::::I'm pretty sure it's Diane Michelle... listen to Michelle's narration demo on her website: ::::http://www.dianemichelle.com/MP3/narr.mp3 ::::Sounds exactly like Mira IMO. ::::I also think Kath Soucie voiced Talitha, but I’m not really sure. ::::I've heard Soucie’s voice dozens of times, but I still have a hard time identifying her.--Morlan 01:54, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Not a big deal, but I don't think Townsend Coleman voices David al Talaqani. Sounds like Josh Dean (trying to do a deeper voice) to me. He's got that lisp that Dean has in a few lines.--Morlan 01:22, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :Mkay, but listen to al Talaqani's last words (poor guy) and compare them to Vargas. If you don't hear it, get rid. : ) --Tullis 01:23, 3 June 2009 (UTC) ::I’ll listen to it a few more times. ::Unrelated: ::Not to turn this into a forum or anything, but if I could get your opinion.. ::Do you think Dwight Schultz voices Navigator Pressly?--Morlan 01:42, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :::... :::I 'unno. Hadn't crossed my mind before, but it's certainly possible. : ) --Tullis 01:44, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Heya. I don't have much to say, but I hate having my PMs to people unanswered, so I make sure to respond. Unfortunately, I'm just taking my second playthrough of the game currently. While I would love to join the community, I doubt I would have anything to add that has not already made its way in here. I can always make little ninja edits for grammar and expansions where I can, though. Thanks. 18:47, 8 June 2009 (UTC) :That's not a problem at all -- we always welcome fact and spelling checkers. : ) Actually, if you can take screenshots, just one or two from our wishlist on the Talk:Screenshots page would be immensely helpful. And welcome! --Tullis 18:54, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Re: Categorizing Hehe, no worries, my pleasure to make amends after my first time at editing here. And yeah, just give me a list of all the categorizes (Or just some) and I'll begin right away. Warm Regards, Lt. Mc 18:25, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :Check out , that has a full category list. Thanks! : ) --Tullis 18:28, 9 June 2009 (UTC) New Recruit Hello, Tullis. My name and rank is Captain Henry "Five Dog" Leyland, ma'am, but you can call me Five Dog. I have been recently transferred to this wiki from The Vault and from the Left 4 Dead wiki as part of my promotion to Captain. I have been taught editing skills on both of those wikis by my mentors. See below. I am here to aid in anyway I can, and if there is anything that needs doing please inform me and I'll see to it. I have yet to do virtually any real editing here. Service Records: : :Comm Link Frequency Previous Superior Officers: :The Vault - Ausir :Left 4 Dead wiki - Stigma-231 Previous Mentors :The Vault - Porter21 :Left 4 Dead wiki - Stigma-231 If you wish a recommendation or assurance of my ability to help, ask any one of the above. Please keep in mind, ma'am, that my superior officers may not remember me. Mostly, this is my way of saying, "Hi, I'm here to help". :Look forward to future co-operation, Tullis. ::::::::::[[User:Five Dog|'Five Dog']]([[User_talk:Five Dog|'Talk']]) { } 23:11, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :Thank you. Check out these pages if you need our community guidelines or MEWiki-specific style information. And welcome! : ) --Tullis 23:37, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Revision difference - visibility Hi there, I've noticed on my visits here that text in revision diffs is rather hard to read since the text for added and context lines is white on green/grey background (example). I've made a fix for myself at User:Porter21/monaco.css but I thought you might be interested in applying these fixes globally (by adding them to MediaWiki:Common.css). Keep up the good work with this wiki :) -- Porter21 (talk) 10:38, 10 June 2009 (UTC) :Actually it used to be black on a pale background, I have no idea why it changed to white--and you're right, it is impossible to read. Thank you very much for the fix, I'll see what I can do. --Tullis 12:24, 10 June 2009 (UTC) ::I already suspected it wasn't done intentionally :-) Might be something on the wikia side of things, especially considering there have been no changes to this wiki's CSS files in quite a while. Just to add, since the issue is limited to the Monaco skin (Monobook is fine), inserting above fix into MediaWiki:Monaco.css should also be sufficient. -- Porter21 (talk) 18:23, 10 June 2009 (UTC) :::Thinking about it, feel free to change it if you want--CSS is really not my forte and I don't want to screw stuff up. : ) --Tullis 18:25, 10 June 2009 (UTC) ::::I would, but only sys-ops (and bureaucrats) can edit pages in the MediaWiki namespace :-) There's not much you can do wrong, simply copy/paste everything in the white box at User:Porter21/monaco.css to MediaWiki:Monaco.css. All those lines do is change the text color for added and context/unchanged lines in the revision difference display. It'll take a while until the CSS update takes effect though, just so you don't wonder if the text color does not change immediately. -- Porter21 (talk) 18:40, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Unfortunately, placing the fix into Monaco.css wouldn't have the desired effect as this wiki isn't using a custom skin (it totally should be though). I've posted the fix to MediaWiki:Common.css, and will see about getting it into the default Gaming skin. Thanks! Kirkburn (talk) 14:55, 11 June 2009 (UTC) :Ah, I didn't know that Monaco.css only works if you have a custom skin - I'm used to how things work over at my "home" wiki. Glad to help. -- Porter21 (talk) 16:30, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Normandy Weapons I heard somewhere that the artists for the Normandy forgot to put any weapons on it. I thought it was on the collector's edition bonus disc, but I haven't been able to find it for Wikipedia. I don't suppose you know a reliable source for this? -- 10:24, 15 June 2009 (UTC) :See the comment from Stormwaltz here. --Tullis 12:46, 15 June 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks. I suppose a BioWare writer would be an acceptable source, even if, by my understanding, Wikipedia doesn't generally link to other Wikis. --Thejadefalcon 12:43, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Request I joined Mass Effect wiki a little while ago. Anyways, I made Hello.jpg in the upload file, and I was wondering if you could protect it to keep people from uploading goatse. Saberwolf116 18:37, 15 June 2009 (UTC) :We... have never had that problem. I appreciate the thought but I might leave it as is unless the issue comes up. --Tullis 18:41, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Possybly messed up armor textures Hi, i wanted to create a list of armor for shepard, but i think i have encoutered a little problem. There is a chance that my game has messed up textures for armor. Can anyone point out is this armor looks like it must or not ? PS. sorry fo my bad english. :I've never actually used heavy Hydra Armor, but from what I've seen of the light and medium versions, that looks correct. Welcome! --Tullis 14:05, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Individual Armor Pages I noticed one of your goals was to have individual pages for each armor set. Was it OK that I just did it? And if so, any suggestions to improve the pages. I know they could use pictures. -- Lehvi Dession 23:05, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :Wow, thank you. Nope, they look okay for now. We'll see what gets added to them and how the format bears out. --Tullis 23:42, 21 June 2009 (UTC) I'm glad I could help -- Lehvi Dession 23:50, 21 June 2009 (UTC) New Info Insert formula here Tulis, I just saw this on G4tv.com/thefeed, and I thought you might be interested in it..... http://g4tv.com/thefeed/blog/post/696741/Mass-Effect-DLC-News-Coming-This-Week.html Suggestions, differentiating the games and content in the series I've noticed that this wiki seems to have been built primarily around one thing: the first Mass Effect game. No issue with that since nothing else could have happened, but since more games and novels and so on are finally beginning to crop up, now might be the time to prepare for these newcomers. The following are only suggestions to organize everything, and it would be unreasonable to expect them to be carried out at all given that people have lives outside of the wiki (unfunded mandate, so to speak), so take them as you will. *I've edited the Fallout Wiki, and one thing I've seen a few things used there which might also be beneficial here. First off, there are a lot of games in the Fallout universe. To help identify which games a particular article refers to, there are icons in the upper right-hand corner of each article which indicate in what game milieu the subject belongs. ::Example 1: This article about DLC. Since the subject involves Fallout 3 DLC, as well as each DLC installment, the icons for the main game and the DLC are displayed. ::Example 2: This article about a group of NPCs/enemies. The group appears in multiple games, so the appropriate icons are used. ::Example 3: [http://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/James This article about one of Fallout 3's main characters]. The character is important primarily to the main game's storyline, so only the icon for that game is used. :Applying the use of icons to this wiki, take the article about assault rifles. They are important to the gameplay of Mass Effect and presumably Mass Effect 2, so the article would have the two icons designating that the items appear in both games. Where things get confusing is the Bring Down the Sky DLC, or any DLC or novel/non-game. The DLC itself is not a game, so even though assault rifles are used there, the DLC icon should not be added to the article. In contrast, a new character who appeared in the DLC would need the DLC icon. Icons should be used to identify items/characters/concepts/locations that are essential or were introduced in a particular game, add-on, or novel. Anyone reading this probably knows what I mean, so forgive me if I over-explain things (to death). *I recently noticed the absence of a reference template on this wiki. It could probably be copied from Wikipedia's example, and the citation templates there might also need to be copied. There may not be any organized attempt at sourcing everything here since the game is source enough, but it couldn't hurt to try using proper references and citations. *Lastly, this is less an applicable feature than a reminder or a highlight of a potential issue. Kudos to whoever redesigned the main page here, it's an improvement. However, the new layout emphasizes only the first Mass Effect game and its content. Granted, next to nothing is known about Mass Effect 2 or Mass Effect Galaxy, but contingencies should be in place (if they aren't already) to evenly promote the content of all of the games. As best as I can explain it, I'd hope that Mass Effect 2 and Galaxy gets their own dedicated walkthrough, assignments, and characters pages; combining stuff like that all into single articles that cover every game would simply be confusing. If ME2 does eventually get its own walkthrough and so forth, there would need to be more buttons on the main page to link to those. This was probably obvious to editors here, but setting things down on (virtual) paper can't hurt. That should be about it. There might already have been plans in place to take care of some this stuff, there might not. In any case, these are just a few ideas I would like this wiki to keep in mind or implement if possible. Admittedly, I could possibly do them myself with the blessing of the head honcho 'round these parts, but I don't have the know-how; I stay away from anything that requires delicate syntax and only edit simple things (take the icons; I have no idea how they are made to appear above the articles). I cannot and would not force anyone else to do this stuff, so it's completely understandable if nothing happens. Nevertheless, here are the suggestions, plain for anyone to see and in no sense detrimental to the system. I leave it to you to do (or do not) as is seen fit. 19:01, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :Welcome to the wiki, and thanks for sharing your ideas. :* Yup, things are going to get complex once Mass Effect 2 comes out. Thankfully we have a lot of templates for planets, things like that, which should help us cope. I'm not sure icons at the top right will be that useful, though. I'm not disparaging them on the Fallout wiki, they're just not particularly noticeable if you're not used to them, and too large and they become a nuisance. It's definitely something to consider, though, as the teeny ME2 icon is noticeable but not intrusive. And I'd restrict it to characters and locations. Something like assault rifles... yeah, to be honest, I wouldn't bother designating those between games. :* We do use references, just not very often. Normally we just stick a source heading at the bottom of articles. Some of the ME: Ascension pages have references on them, though. :* For Mass Effect Galaxy and ME2 -- they will definitely have their own walkthroughs, and it's likely the existing Walkthrough page will be converted into a disambig page to link to all three. I've recently done a slash-and-burn on the Characters page, and it should accommodate the main characters (note MAIN characters) of the games with Category:Characters giving an alphabetical list for the curious. Otherwise, and this might be smarter, we can easily do the same with those pages as for the walkthroughs: branch them off from a single page, so people can just go to "assignments" and then to "Mass Effect 2 assignments" or whatever they wish. ::What will probably happen is this: a deluge of information that will gradually get sifted around. We also have statistics to track what the most looked-at pages are (that's how JoePlay, who redesigned the front page, picked which articles to use as buttons). That should help us work out where people want to go, and how to get them there most effectively. But thank you very much, and I'll certainly keep your suggestions handy. --Tullis 19:20, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :::Actually, if it's all right with you, I may split this enormous discussion to my talk page. As it says at the top, this page is to discuss the main page and this is getting into hardcore wiki refiling territory. : ) --Tullis 19:23, 21 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Feel free to split away. I didn't think my suggestions would get looked at so quickly, I posted them here because I didn't know where else would be appropriate. I mainly suggested all this because I'm an obsessive organizer, and I usually try to organize things I'm interested in like the ME games (sci-fi rules!). I've begun moving away from the Fallout Wiki, taking a break from the game and such, so I may end up being more active here as we get closer to ME2. 23:30, 22 June 2009 (UTC) ::::There we go, I've established my account here. I won't be online much over the next few days since I'll be occupied with another game I'm about to buy. When I'm back though, I'll see if I can start helping out. -- Commdor (Talk) 23:40, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Wallpaper Section Can we start a wallpaper section? - Snfonseka :For what, existing wallpapers? We've needed a category like that for a while. If you're talking about putting up fan-made wallpapers, those are better on the forums or a fan site. --Tullis 18:30, 23 June 2009 (UTC) My idea was to begin a wallpaper section for both official and fan-made wallpapers. - Snfonseka :Yeah, that's better on a fan site / forum. We're an encyclopedia. --Tullis 16:12, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Races page I gotta say, I just looked at the races page for the first time in a while, and it's quite possibly the most awesome page ever. Just thought I'd mention that. SpartHawg948 05:08, 24 June 2009 (UTC) :Thank you. --Tullis 12:31, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Picture in the "Human" page I believe the picture in the "Human" page, is too bright and not very suitable with the background. - Snfonseka